Battle for her Luv
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: Dana suffers a trauma! Who is there for her? Certainly not Logan! Soz can't think of anything to write without giving it away!
1. Chapter 1

Battle for her Luv

Chap 1

**A/n: Just something I wrote while my auntie was shopping! Hope you enjoy it!**

One night the girls were doing some late night shopping after dinner with the guys.

After about half an hour of shopping Dana yawned hugely.

"I'm gonna head back the dorm, OK, guys?" she said rather sleepily.

The girls bid her goodnight and waved her off. Dana strolled slowly back to their dorm.

About halfway there Dana felt as if there were someone watching her, so she quickened her pace. Before long Dana was running, running like the wind. Dana looked around to see if anyone was there. There was no-one. All the same she kept on running. Suddenly Dana felt a hand on her shoulder, but before she could turn around to see who it was a cloth was drawn over her eyes and everything went dark. Dana was about to scream when another cloth was tied into her mouth. Dana was helpless, all she could do now was stand still and remain there. Then her assassin swept her off her feet. Dana felt herself being carried into the bushes. She was petrified. Dana felt herself being roughly thrown onto the ground, and then her clothes were taken off.

When her assassin had done what he wanted to do, he put Dana's clothes back on and bound her hands and legs and left her there.

When the girls got back to the dorm, they were so tired they went straight to bed and didn't even think about Dana's untouched bed.

In the morning Zoey woke up to find Dana's bed was still untouched. She checked the girls' lounge and the bathroom. Zoey couldn't find her anywhere, so she rang her cel phone. The phone rang out.

"Where could she be?" Zoey said to herself.

Halfway across campus Dana heard her cel ringing. She winced as she moved to answer it.

Zoey panicked and ran into her dorm.

"Lola, Nicole! I can't find Dana!" Zoey yelled utterly panic stricken.

Lola and Nicole jumped out of bed.

"I'm phoning Chase!" Zoey declared.

Dana lay completely helpless in the bushes. Her cel was ringing again, this time Dana just lay there bound and gagged. A few minutes later she heard a voice calling her name

"Dana? Dana? Where are you?" the voice sounded very distressed.

Dana moaned weakly as there was nothing she could do. Her phone rang again.

"Dana?" the voice asked.

All of a sudden Dana heard the bushes being parted. Then her blindfold was removed. Standing in front of her was Michael, his face was streaked with worry. He quickly untied Dana's hands and legs and ripped her gag out. Dana flung herself at Michael, and then broke down sobbing.

"It's OK! It's OK!" Michael whispered.

Michael comforted Dana for another ten minutes, and then he escorted the badly shaken Dana back to her dorm. Dana shook like mad all the way.

When they got to Dana's dorm Michael laid her on her bed and wrapped her duvet round her. From there he phoned the gang to say he'd found Dana.

The gang grouped in the girl's dorm. Dana who had calmed down a bit told them all about her experience and at the end broke into a fresh round of sobs.

"Dana, it's alright! We're here now!" Michael soothed.

Dana collapsed onto him and clutched at his top. Dana sobbed and shook. Michael pushed her back and tucked her in.

"Get some sleep, K?" Michael ordered.

Dana nodded her head and closed her eyes, while Michael ushered everyone out the room and closed the door behind him.

Michael couldn't keep his mind off Dana all day. At lunch Dana didn't turn up, so Michael took her a sandwich, a blix and a double choc chip muffin. Dana had already gotten up and dressed, but all she did was sit on her bed huddled up. Michael knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dana muttered.

Michael stepped in and showed Dana what he had brought her. Dana smiled thankfully and took the goods gratefully. Michael was about to leave when Dana grabbed his arm.

"Please stay!" Dana begged.

Michael sat on Zoey's bed and watched Dana eat her food. In a way Michael felt as though he loved her, but then he thought of what she meant to Logan. Michael was torn in two, true love or friendship.

**A/N: What did you think of that? I quite liked writing that chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

Battle for her Luv

Chap 2

**A/n: What will Michael pick? Or will Logan come in to be beside Dana before he has the chance?**

Dana watched Michael. He seemed dazed as though he had something on his mind. Of course he did, but Dana didn't know that. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dana said through mouthfuls.

The swung open and Logan stepped in.

"Hey babe!" Logan said comfortingly, then he shot an awkward glance at Michael, "What's he doing here?"

"Logan, don't! He was actually looking after me! He only gave me lunch! And it's not like me and you were ever together!" Dana pleaded.

Logan rolled his eyes. Michael looked sheepish.

"I'll go now! Bye Dana! Bye Logan!" Michael whispered.

Dana hugged him and Logan looked extra jealous. Michael waved and popped out the door.

"Logan, pack it in will ya!" Dana muttered.

"Why, baby?" Logan asked puzzled.

"Firstly coz I'm not your baby. Secondly I'm no-one's baby. And thirdly I don't need this right now." Dana explained, "Now leave me alone!"

"No!" Logan protested.

"Yes." Dana moaned.

"Fine!" Logan shouted grumpily.

Dana knew what was happening, Michael liked her, but he doesn't want to hurt Logan's feelings, as Logan's been dropping stupid hints since the start of the semester. Well actually he had been dropping hints since Dana came to PCA, but it was really hard to figure out if he was serious or not. Dana sat in silence trying to figure out the two guys in her life. Which one did she love, if any?

At dinner Dana didn't turn up again. Michael and Logan sat in silence, not daring to look at each other. Zoey felt the mutual dislikement between the two, but didn't know what it was about.

After dinner Michael took Dana some dinner, a pizza and some blix. This time he didn't stay in fear of being caught by Logan. He went back to his dorm, stuck in thought of Dana. Michael swore to himself that if Logan didn't make a move soon he would.

Michael sat crossed-legged on the floor in his dorm. Logan strolled in.

"You've been chatting up Dana, haven't you?" Logan jeered.

Just then Chase walked in. He sensed the tension and sat on the sofa. Chase picked up his car magazine and focused on it. Michael wasn't going to answer Logan.

"Were you or were you not chatting Dana up today?" Logan said angrily, staring right into Michael's eyes.

Michael stared right back.

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" Logan shouted into Michael's face.

Michael stared right into Logan's eyes, not daring to speak. Even if Michael was going to answer by this time it would be too late. Logan was beating him up! So much for best mates!

Chase sat there and stared at his two best friends. What they were fighting about he did not know, all he knew was they were taring each other apart. And Logan was really giving Michael a hard time. Out of instinct Chase grabbed his phone and rang Zoey. He explained everything.

Zoey was stunned and freaked out by the news.

"Dana, do you know why Dana and Logan are fighting?" she asked.

"Oh my god!" Dana screamed, "I've got to get there!"

She was about to step out the room, when she suddenly felt dizzy. Dana grabbed hold of the door frame desperately. She didn't hold on for long because the next second Dana had fallen on the floor.

"Dana?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"Oh my god, Dana!" Nicole shrieked, when the unconscious girl didn't respond.

"Phone the guys! Oh god! Phone the guys!" Lola tried to say rationally.

Zoey grabbed her phone, punched in Chase's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Chase! Dana just, I don't know, but she on the floor! I think she's unconscious!" A very distressed Zoey screamed.

"O.K! Don't panic! I'll tell Logan and Michael! Phone an ambulance! Bye!"

"Bye!"

In the hospital, the gang, all except Dana, sat in the waiting room. Zoey was drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair annoyingly, Chase sat next to her thinking, Lola was flicking through the latest issue of 'Teen Girls', Nicole sat plaiting her hair and Michael and Logan sat staring each other out.

"Look, I know you two just had a huge fight, but we really don't need this!" Chase said the which nobody else dared to.

Michael and Logan looked at their feet embarrassedly.

"You two are best friends, and yet you were killing each other! I don't think that's right!" Chase continued, "What exactly were you two fighting about anyway?"

"Doesn't matter." Michael muttered.

"Alright then, don't be so-so-so violent next time!"

In the ward Dana lay, still unconscious. She had one of those heart monitors plugged into her.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Dana lay there, doctors surrounded her. Psychological, they thought. Dana wouldn't wake up. She just lay there, not moving. The doctors were puzzled. A young girl, in a supposable coma, with no reason.

"Dana? If you can hear us, please show us a sign!" one of the doctors pleaded.

Dana moaned.

"Dana? You have to wake up!" another doctor ordered.

Dana moaned again. Her eyes slowly flitted open. Her face cringed.

"Dana, are you all right?" the first doctor asked.

"No! I am not fucking alright!" Dana groaned, "I just collapsed, two guys have just been fighting over me and I got raped last night, and you want to know if I'm alright! Well have I got news for you! I'm not!"

"O.K! O.K, calm down!" the second doctor begged.

**A/n: That's it for one more chap! What do you think will happen next? Who you think will get Dana?**


	3. Chapter 3

Battle For her Luv

Chap 3

**A/n:Ooh! I just realised Dana just confessed that she was raped in the last chap! Time for the cops/police/the big bozos!**

"Fine! I'm calm! See!" Dana huffed.

"Now, Dana, did you just say you were raped last night?" the first doctor asked.

"No, I said I was dancing with the fairies!" Dana said sarcastically.

"Alright, then!" the first doctor, "Have you informed the cops?"

"No I have not 'informed' the cops! I just recovered from shock!"

"Didn't your friends phone them?"

"No, they just carried on as normal, except Michael and Logan who obviously were fighting over me!"

"Then would you like us to do it for you?"

"No I don't need the BIG BOZOS invading my privacy, thank you very much!"

"Right then! You'll have to stay in hospital over night, just for monitoring!"

"Great! More fuss!"

"Would you like any of your friends in to see you?"

"Yes, Michael and Logan, separately though! I've had enough drama for one day!"

xx

The doctors left Dana on her own and went to get Michael and Logan. Logan was allowed in to see her first.

xx

"You had us all worried!" Logan exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not gonna make a habit of it!" Dana responded.

"You better not!"

"What did those doctors tell you about me?"

"They said they'd never treated a girl with such a foul temper!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! The look on their faces when they walked into that waiting room, I thought something had gone terribly wrong!"

"Why were you fighting with Michael?"

"They were really pissed at you!"

"Logan, listen! Why were you fighting with Michael?"

"He was chatting you up earlier today, so I thought I'd set him straight!"

"He wasn't chatting me up!"

"Oh!"

Then there was a long uncomfortable pause.

"Well I'll send Michael in!" Logan announced.

He hugged Dana, kissed her on the cheek and waved as he left the room.

xx

As Logan passed Michael, he gave him a nasty look.

"YOU can go in now!"

Michael shook his head, but said nothing. He then walked into the room.

xx

As Logan stepped into the waiting room he was bombarded with questions, each and every one about Dana.

xx

"Hey, Michael!" Dana greeted.

"Hey!" Michael smiled.

"How are you?"

"What do you mean, how am I? I'm not the one in hospital!"

"So! How are you? I heard about your fight with Logan! Why were you fighting? Why didn't you just set him straight?"

"I'm fine! Logan obviously told you why we were fighting! I didn't set him straight because I didn't know how!"

"Right, that makes the world of sense! A guy not knowing how to set someone straight!"

"I do know how to set someone straight! It was a difficult situation!"

"Alright, alright! Keep your shirt on!"

"Do you need anything from PCA?"

"Nah! I'll be out tomorrow!"

"Are you sure? Even things you might need if they keep you in?"

"I've got everything I need right here!" Dana flashed him her phone, "And plus they won't need to keep me in! Will they? Or do you know something I don't!"

"No I suppose they won't! Well I better be going! See ya in the morning!"

Michael hugged Dana, kissed her on the opposite cheek to Logan and waved goodbye as he left the room.

xx

In the morning Dana sat on her bed, dressed in yesterday's denim mini-skirt and baby blue halter-neck, waiting for someone, anyone to come and pick her up. Michael walked in with Mr. Bender.

"Hi, Dana!" Mr. Bender greeted friendily.

"Hi, Dana!" Michael smiled.

"Hi!" Dana mumbled.

"You ready to go?" Mr. Bender asked.

"Uh-huh!" Dana muttered.

She heaved herself off the bed and grabbed her cel.

xx

When they got back to PCA, Dana headed straight for her dorm. People looked at her from everywhere. Dana didn't care. Obviously when she was unconscious the ambulance drew more attention than she needed. Michael walked with her. Not beside her, but behind her. Dana hadn't looked round, but she knew he was there. Walking behind her, watching her.

xx

Dana opened the door to her dorm. She saw Zoey, Nicole and Lola looking at her, so she shut the door. She turned around and entwined Michael's hands in her's.

"Thanks for everything Mike! You're a true friend!"And with that she kissed him, a long lasting kiss.

xx

After two minutes Zoey opened the door.

"Dana are you coming in or wh-"

She quickly shut the door again and turned to Lola and Nicole.

"I think I just find out why Logan and Michael were fighting!"

"How?" Nicole asked confusedly.

"Dana and Michael are kissing in the hall!" Zoey announced.

"Oh my god! I thought Logan liked Dana!" Nicole squealed.

Zoey smacked her head.

"He does! Michael obviously does too!" Lola explained completely for Nicole's benefit.

"Oh!" Nicole said still confused, "Then does that mean Logan and Michael were fighting over Dana!"

Lola and Zoey smacked their heads in unison.

**A/n:What did ya think? What's gonna happen next? Is Michael gonna keep Dana? Is Logan gonna kill him? All answers revealed in the next chap!**

**Now for everyone's fav part the REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Battle For Her Luv

Chap 4

**A/n:Can't be bothered saying much except read I DON'T KNOW!!!!! My story!!!!! And this is probably the last chap!**

"Oh my god! They just saw us! They'll tell Logan! I have to stop them!" Dana screamed once she'd broken apart from Logan and the last five minutes had sunk in.

"You don't have to! They can't tell him coz they'll have to go passed us to!" Michael murmured.

"What about his cel?"

"They wouldn't tell him something this 'tragic' over the phone."

"You're right!"

They started kissing again.

Xx

They didn't break apart until they heard footsteps down the hall. Dana started to panic.

She hugged him and whispered, "That's probably Logan!" in his ear.

Michael nodded and muttered, "Bye!" and walked away.

Dana smiled after him. Sure enough round the corner was Logan. Dana popped her her head into the door and zipped up the imaginary zip on her mouth indicating to the other three to keep it quiet.

"How's my angel?" Logan asked kindly.

"Actually Logan..." Dana trailed off, not quite knowing how to explain it.

"You're..." Logan gulped, "...with Michael, aren't you?"

Dana nodded.

"I'm O.K! With that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I can have any girl I want remember! I'll get over you! I hope!"

"We can still be friends, right?"

"We'll see!"

"Oh please, Logan!"

"We were never friends in the first place, remember!"

"Yep!"

"Good!"

"Can we go back to whatever we were before, then?"

"Definitely! Only this time a little more civilised talking!"

"Deal!"

Dana couldn't resist the urge she hugged Logan tight. He hugged back.

"Thanks for being there!" Dana mumbled.

"You too!" Logan replied.

They both let go.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing I guess!"

"Can you do me something?"

"Yeah! Anything!"

"Pepper-spray!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Pepper-spray!"

"What for?"

"People's eyes!"

"Only if you don't use it on me!"

"Fine!"

"Bye, Dana!"

"Bye and thanks!"

Dana then walked into her dorm and flopped on her bed. She let out a long and loud sigh.

Xx

"Dana and Michael up a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes the ba-" Nicole was singing childishly, but Dana gave her the 'death' stare and she had to stop.

Dana was cuddled up to Michael, Zoey was sitting next to Chase, Logan was sat next to Nicole and Lola was lying on the floor. They were talking about the events that had happened in that weekend. Quite a lot as it seemed. And it was. Dana had been raped, fallen unconscious and fallen in love with Michael, much to Logan's despair...

**A/n: What did you think? What about the ending? Should there be a sequel? I really don't know!!!!!! Sorry about the short chap didn't know what else to put in as the end seemed good to me!!!!**


End file.
